Un réveillon à la sauce Nicercy !
by Minami212
Summary: Le rendez - vous de Nico et Percy le jour du réveillon. Beaucoup de guimauve. Couple principal : Nicercy Mention de : Frank / Hazel, Jason / Piper, Léo / Reyna . . .


**Un petit One shot de Noël pour tous ceux qui aiment ne couple : Nico / Percy. **

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira j'ai fait de mon mieux mais la Romance et moi ça fait deux mais je vais vous laisser vous faire votre propre idée. **

**Voici la façon dont nos deux tourteraux fêtent le réveillon de noël posté à 23 h 50. **

**Tout appartient à Rick Riordan et je m'excuse d'avance des fautes. **

**Bonne lecture!**

A PRESENT FOR CHRISTMAS

Le réveillon de Nico et Percy

~ PARTIE 1 ~

Complicité

Les pupilles de l'homme papillonnèrent, presque instinctivement il se blottit contre la source de chaleur à ses côtés et prit dans ses bras la personne.

- Percy ?, l'appela une voix ensommeillée.

- Qu'y a t – il ?, lui demanda celui – ci en souriant.

- Tu m'étouffes éloigne – toi.

En d'autre circonstance il aurait pu être vexé mais au fil des années il avait bien compris que son petit ami n'était pas du matin. Percy avait également appris la manière idéale de le réveiller.

Il écarta les couvertures, révélant des cheveux bruns foncés légèrement bouclé et partant dans tous les sens qu'il caressa avant de se coller à ceux à qui ils appartenaient pour l'embrasser.

N'ayant pas l'air très emballé au début, son petit – ami y répondit bien rapidement avec joie.

- Bonjour Nico, souffla t – il entre deux baisers.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et aussitôt toute trace de fatigue disparut de l'esprit de l'endormi. Percy avait des yeux si pétillants qu'il pouvait vous donner de l'énergie pour toute l'énergie.

- Bonjour Perce. ( il est mignon avec son surnom)

Après quelques minutes à parler de tout et de rien, ils se levèrent et s'habillèrent ( pourquoi n'avaient – ils pas de vêtements pour dormir ? Mystère ). La journée allait être chargée.

Car aujourd'hui c'était le 24 décembre ? Le réveillon de Noël et les deux amoureux avaient bien l'intention de vivre une journée inoubliable.

Demain ils passeraient leurs temps en se réunissant avec leurs amis dans un restaurant de la Nouvelle Rome mais actuellement ils allaient prendre plaisir à accorder une attention toute particulière à leur moitié.

Tandis que Nico téléphonait à Hazel pour prendre de ses nouvelles et de celle de sa fille ( à comprendre qu'il s'en fout littéralement de Frank ) qui était née il y a un mois, Percy s'affaira à préparer un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom et qui ( de préférence ) ne devait pas être brûlé.

C'était un pari qu'il avait fait avec l'italien suite au fait qu'il est accidentellement oublié une cuillère dans le micro – onde et foutu le feu à la cuisine. La morale c'est que le chocolat avait parfaitement fondu ( même un peu trop ) pour prouver que, oui, il n'était pas un cas désespéré en cuisine.

Une fois leurs activités respectives terminées, ils commencèrent à manger.

*Pari remporté par Percy *

- Comment vont Hazel et Frank ? Demanda le fils de la mer.

- Bien mais je continue à ne pas apprécier la façon dont ils sont proches.

Cette remarque fit sourire son interlocuteur.

- Nico ils sont mariés. Tu ne t'attendais tout de même pas à ce qu'ils continuent à se comporter comme des collégiens.

- Je sais bien. Mais il y a quand même une question qui me taraude l'esprit : Comment est ce que Frank peut – être le père d'une fille aussi mignonne qu' Opale ?

- Tu sais que je pourrais presque être jaloux de l'attention que tu apportes de ta nièce ?

Parce que à la limite on pouvait dire que Nico était très protecteur avec Hazel mais par contre avec sa fille c'était carrément d'un complexe dont l'on pouvait parler.

La semaine qui suivit sa naissance l'oncle avait passé son temps à faire des voyages d'ombre.

De un pour pouvoir voir le plus possible l'adorable bébé et de deux pour effrayer comme il fallait Frank. Parce que les enfant ne naissent pas dans les choux et il avait bien compris que Zhang avait des choses pas très catholiques avec sa sœur ( les deux n'accordaient plus aucune importance au fait que leurs mères ne soient pas les mêmes ).

Heureusement que Percy avait prévenu la jeune maman parce que son mari commençait à devenir légèrement paranoïaque. Après tout, tout le monde serait traumatisé de sentir quelqu'un apparaître derrière lui qui hurlerait « Je vais te tuer ».

- Tu sais bien que je n'aime que toi. ( trop mignon ^^ )

- Je le sais bien. Il faut avouer que tu es très mignon dans ton rôle d'oncle.

- Je réagis à peu près comme toi quand tu as vu le fils de Will et de Annabeth.

Cette fois ci ce fut au fils des enfers de se moquer de la réaction de son petit – ami.

- Bon et si nous cessions de parler de nos amis. Il me semble que nous avons un rendez – vous de prévu.

Les deux échangèrent un regard complice. Cette journée s'annonçait passionnante.

~ PARTIE 2 ~

Un lien entre les époques

Main dans la main, les deux sangs – mêlés avançaient dans les rues bondées de la Nouvelle Rome. Toutes les boutiques étaient ouvertes et décorées de milles couleurs différentes. Chacun était de bonne humeur.

Un immense sourire se dessina sur le visage de Percy.

- Incroyable, ils ont installé une patinoire.

Il se tourna vers Nico dans une domaine muette. Autrefois, sans doute, il n'aurait jamais réussi à le convaincre mais désormais ils avaient dépassé le stade du genre de relation où : « On sort ensemble mais dès qu'il y a un problème tu n'existes plus pour moi » que les adolescents ont l'habitude de vivre.

Il ne fallait pas non plus croire qu'ils étaient en permanence collés l'un à l'autre, disons plutôt qu'ils profitaient le plus de l'autre dès qu'ils le pouvaient sans freiner les objectifs qu'ils voulaient atteindre.

Une relation de confiance et de respect cimentée par un amour réciproque.

- Si tu veux on peut essayer. Ça pourrait être amusant.

- Merci Nico.

Les jours de congé sont les meilleurs.

Percy était toujours occupé avec son travail de professeur d'université en plus de l'aide à la gestion du camps des sangs mêlés qui avait été reconstruit tandis que Nico avec la gestion gérait une grande entreprise qui servait de lien entre l' Olympe et le monde des mortels ( j'ai hésité à le mettre à la tête d'un service de pompe funèbre XD ).

Ils attendaient donc avec impatience ces moment de repos qui leur faisait relâcher la pression emmagasinée.

Ils s'approchèrent de la patinoire et demandèrent une paire de patin chacun.

- Hey les gars.

Reconnaissant la voix qui les appelaient ils se retournèrent.

Celui qui les avait interpellés, affichait un sourire moqueur, un visage fin, bronzé et couvert de poussière entouré de mèche de cheveux couleurs chocolats.

- Salut Léo. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda le fils de la mer.

Il avait troqué son éternelle tenue de mécanicien / forgeron pour un T – Shirt blanc flamboyant , une veste grise et un jean qui montrait bien la raison de sa présence.

- Reyna. Elle voulait absolument profiter de la fête. Il faut dire qu'elle a beaucoup travaillé pour que l'événement principal qui se passe ce soir soit parfait.

- Toi crétin il me semblait t'avoir dit de tenir ta langue ! Hurla une furie brune en lui frappant la tête de toutes ses forces ( Léo KO )

Le mécanicien fit semblant d'avoir mal, il avait depuis longtemps pris l'habitude du caractère explosif et sévère de sa future femme.

De loin, toute personne en aurait déduit que les deux ne se supportaient pas mais leurs amis savaient bien qu'ils réservaient leur tendresse pour quand ils étaient en privé.

Percy et Nico se souvenaient parfaitement de quand le faiseur de feu était réapparu alors que tous le croyaient mort et de la façon dont la fille de Belonne s'était jetée dans ses bras.

Il leur avait alors raconté que durant les deux mois où il avait disparu, il se trouvait en réalité sur l'île de Calypso mais que ses sentiments pour la femme l'avait empêché de se satisfaire de sa situation et qu'il avait bris sa promesse envers la Titanide pour venir la rejoindre.

Il semblerait qu'eux aussi se soit beaucoup rapproché durant la guerre.

- Contente de te voir Nico et toi aussi Percy, les salua t – elle.

- C'est quoi ce projet dont parlait Léo ?

L'ancienne prêteuse gonfla ses joues, ce qui la fit ressembler à un cochon d'Inde, signe qu'elle était exaspérée.

- Je ne te le dirai pas Percy, tu le découvriras à minuit en même temps que tout le monde.

- Si vous ne vous êtes pas déjà sautés dessus pour célébrer gaie – ment Noël.

Un long silence lui répondit.

- Mais merde elle était bonne celle là. Rigolez.

Cette remarque fit soupirer sa fiancée qui l'attrapa pour le traîner plus loin.

- Laissons – les profiter de leur rendez – vous.

Une fois que les deux eurent disparu, Nico et Percy allèrent vers la piste. Une musique joyeuse et festive résonnaient et des lumières coloraient la glace.

Le fils de la mer fut le premier à poser un pied sur le sol avec le bras de Nico derrière lui car ce dernier ne voulait pas que son petit – ami tombe par terre à cause de son excitation enfantine.

Son deuxième pied suivit et il s'élança.

Il se souvenait que lorsque il était petit sa mère et lui avaient été à la patinoire pour éviter que Gaby Pue Grave ne gâche leur réveillon.

Désormais les chose avaient évolué, Sally devait sans doute être avec Paul et son demi – frère et lui avait Nico.

Tout était parfait. Ils avaient tous les deux la possibilité de s'épanouir avec leurs propres familles.

Car c'était aussi ça Noël, une fête magique ( cadeaux ) qui permettait de faire le lien entre le passé, le présent et l'avenir.

Mais revenons en à « Le Prince de la Mer, la Comédie sur Glace »

En soi patiner n'est pas très compliqué si l'on a un bon sens de l'équilibre et qu'on ne pose pas les mains trop près de la lame pour se rattraper quand on tombe ( vous vous demandez qui sera assez bête pour faire ça ? Je vais vous aider, vous êtes en train de lire une de ses fan fictions ).

Au début il valait mieux rester près du bord en faisant de petit mouvement avec ses jambes puis accélérer au fil du temps.

Tandis que Percy commençait à accélérer, Nico put voir Léo qui devant Reyna avait fait apparaître des flammes en forme de lettre qui disaient « Léo Valdez, le héros chaud comme la braise » auprès desquelles la jeune femme prenait plaisir à se réchauffer les mains ( glace + feu = mauvaise équation ).

Des couples dansaient, enlacés , au rythme d'une musique douce sans doute jouée par un enfant d' Apollon.

Tout était incroyablement paisible, il aurait que cela dure pour l'éternité, emmitouflé dans l'écharpe bleu et noir que Percy lui avait offert pour la St – Nicolas ( qui a lieu le 10 il me semble ).

En parlant de lui. Il se rapprocha de Nico avant qu'ils se mettent à patiner ensemble.

~ Partie 3 ~

- JE VAIS FAIRE EN SORTE QUE CELUI QUI A FAIT CA N'AIT MÊME PLUS L'ESPOIR D'ENGENDRE UN GOSSE !

- Calme – toi.

- ME CALMER ? Mais tu ne te rends pas compte de la gravité de la situation ? JE SAVAIS QUE J'AURAIS DU ENGAGER UN DRAGON JE LE SAVAIS !

En entendant ces hurlements le couple se retourna. Percy venait de forcer Nico à mettre une serre – tête avec des cornes de renne rouge et se pliait en deux sous les fous rires qui l'agitaient ( Nico le petit renne, je suis une gamine je sais mais c'était trop tentant ).

- C'est Piper là bas ?

- Il semblerait.

- On devrait peut être aller voir ce qui se passe.

L'idée d'aller affronter une fille d' Aphrodite survoltée ne lui plaisait pas mais Nico en devait une à Jason pour l'avoir soutenu et pour lui avoir dit que Annabeth et Percy avait rompu ce qui avait entraîné leur mise en couple.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Ah salut Per . . . Nico qu'est ce que tu fais avec des cornes sur la tête ?

- Arrêtez de parler comme des fillettes ! La situation est grave.

- Que se passe t – il Piper ?

- Je t'avais dit que l'on avait fait une collecte de don pour faire en sorte de découvrir de nouveau sang mêlé et que ceux ci soit le plus rapidement amené dans l'un des deux camps ? Oui tu t'en souviens. Et bien figure toi qu'un crétin s'est amusé à tout voler.

Quand la jeune femme commençait à faire les questions et les réponses c'était mauvais signe.

- Dis ça ne serait pas lui ton voleur ?, demanda Nico.

Sur le toit d'un immeuble de plusieurs mètres, un homme ( ou une femme ) se tenait avec un sac assez épais et il était déguisé en . . . père Noël ? C'était quoi ce délire ?

- Attrapez – le !, hurla Piper.

Les trois garçons obéirent n'ayant pas vraiment envie de finir castrat.

Pendant de longues heures ils lui coururent après mais le voleur était sacrément agile et rapide, dès qu'il pensait le tenir celui s'éloignait. Au final se fut Percy qui réussit à l'attraper. Il utilisa l'eau pour le faire glisser mais il n'avait pas prévu que celui ci s'accrocherait à lui. Si bien qu'ils tombèrent de plusieurs mètres directement dans la neige.

Ils découvrirent qui était celui qui avait pris l'argent.

- Connor ? Je sais bien que Hermès est le dieu des voleurs mais pourquoi as tu fait ça ?

- J'ai rien volé ! Travis et moi on s'est déguisé pour gagner de l'argent pour les dons mais Piper m'a surpris quand j'étais en train de déposer l'argent qu'on avait gagné et elle avait l'air vachement remonté donc je me suis barré. Grâce ta copine est complètement folle.

Un geste inattendu de la part de cette personne mais ils n'allaient pas se plaindre.

Piper s'excusa et remercia les frère Alatir pour leur travail.

Mais en attendant Percy était bien parti pour se choper un rhume.

~ PARTIE 4 ~

Un éternuement, puis deux, et puis . . . jamais deux sans trois.

Entre le fait qu'il avait transpiré et la chute dans un énorme tas de neige, l'illustre Percy Jackson venait d'attraper un rhume.

- Désolé.

- Ne sois pas idiot. C'est normal que je m'occupe de toi. On sort ensemble après tout.

Il tendit une tasse contenant un liquide fumant que Percy reconnut comme du chocolat chaud.

- Merci Nico.

La main froide du fils des enfers se posa sur son front faisant accélérer son cœur et envoyant des papillons dans son estomac. Après trois ans à sortir ensemble il lui faisait toujours autant d'effet.

Il enleva un peu de la couverture autour de lui pour faire signe à sa moitié de venir contre lui.

Jamais le fils de Poséidon ne s'était senti aussi heureux. Il se souvenait comme si c'était hier de leur mise en couple.

_Flash – back : _

_La neige tombait, les gens étaient depuis longtemps rentrés chez eux. Percy attendait, glacé. Pourquoi est – ce que l'amour devait faire aussi mal ? _

_- Percy ?_

_- Qu'y a t – il Nico ?, demanda t – il en essuyant ses larmes. _

_Il avait complètement oublié où il se trouvait, mais voir Will embrasser Nico en plus de ses cauchemars incessants sur le Tartare l'avait achevé. Il en avait marre de tout. _

_- Tu pleures ?_

_- Mais pas du tout. _

_Percy n'avait pas le droit de se montrer faible. Il le savait et ne voulait pas inquiéter quelqu'un. _

_- Pourquoi ?, insista Nico. _

_- Mais puisque je te dis que je ne suis pas . . . _

_Nico venait de l'embrasser doucement. _

_- S'il te plaît dis – moi. Je veux t'aider à supporter toutes tes blessures._

_- Ne m'embrasse pas par pitié, je sais que tu sors avec Will. _

_- De quoi est – ce que tu parles ? _

_Le brun avait l'air surpris. _

_- Je vous ai vu vous embrasser et . . ._

_- Persée. _

_Cette façon qu'il avait de prononcer son nom en entier. Oh my Zeus. _

_- Percy il n'y a rien entre Will et moi, c'était juste une petite erreur parce que je crois qu'il a trop bu. Il n'y a que toi que j'aime. ( si un jour je voyais cette phrase dans le livre je pourrais mourir heureuse )._

_Jamais Nico n'aurait pensé lui dire ses mots mais grâce à Jason qui l'avait forcé en lui disant qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que cela se passe mal et au fait qu'il avait gagné en maturité il u était parvenu. _

_Et le visage rouge de Percy montrait bien que le fils de Jupiter n'avait pas tort. _

_FIN DU FLASH – BACK_

Il se mit à sourire quand il songea à tout le temps qu'il avait passé avec Nico.

- Percy tu as du chocolat tout autour de la bouche.

Le fils de la mer allait s'essuyer mais Nico le devança en l'embrassant, tout en léchant ses lèvres.

Collé l'un contre l'autre dans des couvertures ils s'embrassaient pour montrer tout leur amours, puis ils se mirent à parler de tout et de rien en se réchauffant.

Le décompte jusqu'au minuit venait de commencer dans peu de temps, Percy et Nico se trouvaient à leur fenêtre pour observer la ville. Quand soudain des lumières apparurent dans une explosion de couleur qui prirent la forme des différents attributs des dieux olympiens.

Les fils d' Héphaïstos et de Vulcain avait du travailler d'arrache pied pour obtenir un résultat pareil. C'était vraiment magnifique.

Ils se prirent la main en souriant avant de célébrer gaiement les fêtes.

Les deux demis dieux resteraient ensemble jusqu'à la mort.

**Alors ça vous a plus ? J'espère que oui et je vous remercie d'avoir lu, j'en profite pour remercier ItsOnagain pour m'avoir aidée avec l'idée des illuminations. Pour Noël je veux un commentaire de votre part ^^ **

**Bonne fête en tout cas. Merry christmas. **


End file.
